


The Beginning

by bluetenheart



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, i think that's all the characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetenheart/pseuds/bluetenheart
Summary: The start of their relationship.I don't know. I just really ship them hard, okay?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Christopher LaSalle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, I really ship Ellie and Chris. My heart broke when NOLA killed him. I have a whole series planned, but since they aren't a common ship, I thought I'd first write this fluffy fic and then start the series. I don't know yet if I'll start a whole new fic or just add chapters to this one. If I choose the latter, then the title will change.
> 
> oh, and also, i'm not the most avid NOLA watcher (especially since LaSalle DIED), so sorry if I mess something up.

“We got him!” Pride announced as he and Gibbs walked into the main area of the New Orleans headquarters. The room erupted into cheers and clapping. Agents from both teams high-fived and pulled each other into hugs. They did it, they got the guy, and they solved the very intricate case which had required basically two teams to solve.  
“Drinks on McGee!” Nick announced as he slapped Tim on the back.  
“What, no,” was Tim’s answer.  
“Okay, okay, I was just joking,” Nick reassured Tim. “We’ll split the tab.”  
“Nonsense, drinks on me,” Pride yelled into the room.  
After such a difficult case and such a great victory, no one needed to be convinced to a couple of free drinks. They quickly packed up and headed out.  
\---  
“Hooray for teamwork!” toasted Pride.  
“Hooray for victory!” added Nick  
“Hooray!” everyone answered before clinking their drinks and taking a big sip.  
Ellie Bishop, like the others, was happy to unwind after a hard week of working with a couple of drinks, especially since having a hangover the next day was not a problem she would have to deal with on the plane. She had been chatting with Nick, Tim, and Sebastian when Christopher LaSalle came up behind her.  
“Hey, Bishop,” he said, putting his left hand on the back of her chair.  
“Uh huh,” Ellie responded as she twisted around in her seat to face him.  
“Can I talk with you? Over there?”  
“Sure, of course,” she replied, curiosity in her voice, and followed him to a corner of the bar, away from the NCIS group.  
“Well, what’d you want to talk about, over here?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“I wanted to talk to ask you about something before I get drunk.”  
“Okay,” she replied, drawing out the word.  
“Your flight leaves tomorrow morning, right?”  
“Yes, at nine.”  
“Okay, I’m just going to say it.” He paused before continuing. “Will go out on a date with me?”  
“Yes,” she replied quickly with a smile, and the smallest hint of shock  
Chris too smiled.  
“It’s getting kinda crowded in here, do you want to get out and go somewhere else?” he asked.  
“What did you have in mind, LaSalle?”  
“We’re gonna call each other by those names, Bishop?”  
“You started it,” Ellie pointed out as she twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger, the flirtatious side of her erupting after what felt like an eternity of no romance.  
“That depends,” Chris started as he shifted his gauge from Ellie to the table surrounded by already tipsy NCIS agents. “Do you want to get away from them?”  
“Y’know, I doubt they’d notice if we had a few drinks together. I think we can stay here, if that’s okay with you.”  
“Okay, after you.”  
\---  
“Wait, wait, tell me again,” Ellie said in between giggles. She hadn’t felt this happy in months.  
“Only if you tell me about that crazy training with that friend of Ziva’s.”  
“Well, you might be able to twist my arm,” she replied before pulling her gaze away from Chris’s eyes and glancing at the door where several of their NCIS colleagues were exiting.  
“They’re already leaving, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah, not that I blame them, it is getting late,” Ellie said, a bit of anxiety slipping into her voice. She was having the time of her life, but wasn’t ready to be alone in a bar with a date, if he could be called that.  
“It’s okay, you have a flight to catch tomorrow.”  
This too was true, Ellie did want to get back to the hotel to make sure everything was in order.  
“How ‘bout I drive you to the airport.”  
“Wouldn’t that cause suspicion?”  
“No because we’re gonna be talking about football.”  
“Okay,” Ellie said after a pause. “Let’s do it.”  
“Alright! I’ll pick you up and then we’ll get bagels.” Chris said as he stood up and threw his jacket on his shoulder, and followed Ellie out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i have another complaint: the newest NCIS episode had the whole team hungover, including Bishop. I thought she couldn't get drunk??


End file.
